yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira Tetsu (Deceased)
Akira's Theme First Name Akira Last Name Tetsu 'IMVU Name' Keizumai 'Nicknames' *Aki (Mother calls him that) * Kira * T.J. (Tetsu Jr.) * Monster in disguise 'Age' June 16th Sixteen years old Ark 18-19 Eighteen years old 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11 Ark 17: 6'0 Ark 18: 6'0 Ark 19: 6'3 As Of Now: 6'4 'Weight' 152 lbs Ark 17: 16164 lbs Ark 18: 168 lbs Ark 19: 177 lbs As Off Now: 187lb 'Blood type' Transcended Nephalem 'Behavior/Personality' Quite and over protective when it comes to his mother Tomoko Tetsu and sister Sian, Akira is very much like his dad, Akuma; Lazy as hell! He often spends his spare time sleeping through the day or being a somewhat dedicated fighter in Tetsu's training hall but when in school he normally napping during classes or the rooftop of his school and gym to hide the fact that in truth he's actually bored to death/not challenged enough by his teachers having inherited his mother's brain power (he's smart as fuck), which some say makes him a bona-fide genius something he'll deny no matter how many times people say it often saying his sister the smart one. He's kind and gently on the inside though no one really gets to see this side of him unless you're a close friend or relative and he has a soft spot for children, in truth, he is cold , ill-tempered and when he's mad there's very few things one can do to cool him off, when Akira's mad he's like a quiet storm. he also cocky as hell even more so than his father, extremely prideful, and a hard person to figure out you'd rarely ever know what his thinking. he's also very good at acting something he learn back when he was in the drama club in middle school. he'll take advantage of those weaker than him in a heart beat. he's laid back most of the time he keeps to himself if he does talk to you it more than likely means he likes you, though he can be out-going and when he is he's a joker even at inappropriate times and loves parties. He's extremely flirty by nature often flirting with women without even trying which causes him allot of problems with women. Despite all this he's still a pretty fun and likable guy just as long as you don't piss him off or show signs of weakness for him to exploit he's cool. Ark 17 Akira's personality Hasn't really gone through any big changes He's still as cocky and prideful as before and still has his Short fuse. Though he's not as lazy as before this is shown by all the late night training sessions he puts himself through and the fact that his grade are starting to improve going from getting a Grade Point Average of a 2.1 to a 3.2, he's still hard to figure out and he still takes advantage of those weaker than him or those who are just easily manipulated. He's still a joker and very much is still a party animal, and something that'll probably never change is his flirting with women. All in all he's still the same Old Akira. ARK 18-20 Akira is Still incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to his superior as one my say (but if you ask him he has none), and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He has mature a bit though, but he still hasn't lost his attitude. Akira sometimes comes off as a show off , on several occasions, he performs exaggerated and over-the-top moves when fighting or performing shows for his Band. Akira is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked by Zombie's or fighting with Creator though he is quick to anger and he's rarely seen serious but when he is it means play time is over and generally he becomes eerie. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Akira can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of honor and prefers to fight fairly though that doesn't mean he won't pull a few dirty tricks. He can sometimes be counted on to do the right thing, and the times that he does do the right thing even though he doesn't want to he'll make sure you never forget about usually making cynical quips about it the entire time. Unusually, while he has issues with his own demonic side and angelic side, and struggles with what's considered right and wrong because his nature compels him to do both. Akira still values family and friends very highly. He cares deeply for his mother, Sister, Father and, despite their differences, for his brother(unknown to them), Akashi. Even after all the fighting the two did over the top spot for the Gang, Akira still hangs with Akashi and holds no hard feelings. Akira much like his father also enjoys fighting shown when he sometimes does not fight at his full potential so he can toy with his opponent or make a fight last longer. Akira gets bored with fighting weak opponents and only finds entertainment in fighting strong opponents who will give him a challenge. Akira's enjoyment of fighting was reflected in his dialogue with Kin. He's still hard to figure out and he still takes advantage of those weaker than him or those who are just easily manipulated. He also keeps his real feeling hidden and bottled up deep within himself and never shows this side of himself to anyone even his mother , right now Akira is at a lost his failure to protect those he's cares about has messed him up in more ways than one and has cause him to seek power not one to destroy or rule but one to protect everything he cares for, He's saddened by his constant failures to protect his sister and they often haunt him from the time at Coney island to the time she was almost raped and then the resort he failed the one task that has been given to him and the most precious thing to his father, His Sister. He was supposed to protect her but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried and then he had to watch as his friends and thousands of others lives were killed right in front of him as well and after that he made a vow to himself to never let anyone he cares for die ever again. As of now: ... Appearance As Of Now: Akira's overall body makeup has changed a bit as well his muscles bulging more but he seems to always keep a Muscular Lean frame so he never jacked with muscle on top of muscles. Akira has also grown a few inches his once Six foot frame now standing at six foot three inches, he no longer has his lunar blue eyes and there now a Deep firey red like color, Akira still has his intimidating stature, Akira like his father actually has small horns that is covered by his hair and his teeth are noticeably sharp, His hair has also become slightly longer and is now a white color and his face more angular and his eyes more narrow he's like this permentally now. Alignment A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. 'Clan & Rank' Aniki of the Makurayami Clan The K-N1N3$- Omega AS OF ARK 20 Akira is a Detective in the E.O.D. for District 1 and 2 Elite. Operations. Division (E.O.D) is the elite secret OP Unit within D.1.2. The division conducts elite operations such as conducting investigations against organized crime and and other high sake operations. The chief of District 1 and 2 Police Department is the head of the division. The E.O.D is division with the KPD that does; as it namesakes conducts elite operations. Some operations are organized crime, high profile undercover operations, forced apprentices, sabotage, and assassination. Due the operations conducted E.O.D officers act outside the normal rule of regular police which is way a loose cannons are allowed to join, or potentially dangerous people. Unlike other divisions or units with the KPD, the E.O.D has it's own HQ; a two-story office building in downtown District 2. The building sports a large office area (one on each floor), a large garage, and lobby. However, the reasoning why the E.O.D. Are allowed to be above the law is simply because of the M.L.D. The Martial law duplex system The Martial law duplex Aka M.L.D. Is a system that the Detectives of the Kasaihana Detective task force uses. The Martial law Duplex Is similar to its original definition,“Military government involving the suspension of ordinary law. “ But, in Kasaihana city, there is no Army simply the massive police unit the KPD. The average police officer is only meant to do so much and with the overwhelming force of the Yakuza clans they need the extra help to actually succeeded. The Detectives in this point and time are much more than what they used to be. They are trained as soldiers similar to marine or special operative training. They are trained in many forms of powerful martial arts. Highly trained in Stamina and Driving tactics that are only trained by the best drivers that Kasaihana can offer. More than soldiers than cops the Martial law duplex wants the detective unit to be able to infiltrate the Yakuza ranks and bringing them down at all cost, and with any way possible. High School Grade Sophomore Ark 19: Junior As of now Graduated. 'What district do you live in?' District 2 As of Now: New Cali 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' *High School Student *Drummer in the band/Lead Male Singer xXxRebeliousxXx 'Fighting Style' New Style- Deadly Street Fighting- has not yet been perfected by Akira but it has all of the Techniques from His old Devils Dance But A lot more Brutal and Akira resorts back to a more Street Fighting type of combat using his surrounding and various objects to help him fight the style has a series of jaw breaking and bone crushing combos and chi enhanced attacks he also has incorporated his weapons into it, though as i stated before it isn't perfected but it looks a little something like this so far.. COMBO'S 'Elevator Drop:' Akira performs a Flash step technique to quickly get behind his opponent, he then quickly turns around and grapples them from behind flexing his muscles squeezing his opponent to the point where broken ribs is almost guaranteed and all the air in the lungs are pushed from the body , Akira would then Lift his opponent off of the ground and over his head lifting the opponent em a little over 7'0 feet in the air, Akira would then whip his opponent downwards with all of his strength , which would cause severe pain to the opponent, and might even break if not shatter their rib cage completely which would causing some internal bleeding as little shards would slice and dig into other organs, the victims would have also suffered from severe back pain the opponent could also possible suffer from a mild to severe concussion or possible even knock them out completely due to the impact of the slam and the lose of air being provided to the brain due to it being squeezed out of them and the impact. Akira will sometimes add something special to this to inflict more damage. Football Season!: This is a counter move, Akira waits for the slightest movement in his opponent and then rushes in a a inhuman speed and clotheslines his opponent in either their neck or their Body which if connected in the neck could stop the opponents breathing temporarily or possible permanently, if connected to the body the opponent would feel an intense pain in their chest as they may suffer from a cracked wishbone, Once the opponent hits the ground Akira's wastes no time and goes into an ground and pound game holding his opponents arms away from their face while beating them with his other hand, Akira would continue this until he feels like stopping. Akira will sometimes add something special to this to inflict more damage. Standard KDP Gear To combat growing threats, and crime in general one had to realize: crime never sleeps. In a world where technology runs rampant, anyone can get their hands on it and use for the greater good or the worse evil should they want to. In response to it all, the KPD needed more than just thin vest and standard glocks. They needed weaponry to fight back, and thanks to efforts given in the story, the New Gen KPD will have access to the following gear depending on rank, and personal preference. * A flak jacket with 7 pockets on the front of it and a knife holster for unarmed or knife combat. This jacket is insulated, and fireproof, and has a layer of False =Ragnainium/Ragnite (about as strong as Reinforced Titanium) lining all sides of the jacket. This jacket alone, thanks to A.G.F technology is light weight, and feels no different than a regular jacket, depending on the gear carried of course. The jacket can be unzipped if one wishes to add style to it’s wears. The jacket can withstand heavy gunfire (due to the Reignite) but can be pierced by anything higher than an assault riffle, or a point blank shot. Though the chain mail won’t deflect the bullets off the bat, it will stop bullets from making deep penetration, and there's a special lining of antiseptic within the cloth of the jacket, that when the chain mail is shot, it will release this antiseptic to the wound, disinfecting it and covering it up with a synthetic coating of false skin, as to keep comfort, and allow an officer to continue battle as such. This will also be standard to their elbow pads, and knee pads, along with their shin guards. For offensive and defensive purposes. * The first pocket on the Flak jacket will have 3 lined up grenades, with a force of enough gun powder to cause a 8 foot eruption of shrapnel and flame. These grenades have pints, and activate accordingly after 3 seconds of being pulled. * The second pocket contains 3 flash bangs. They emit a piercing light within a 5 foot radius, and can blind anything in it’s pathway for a 10 second period of time. This flash bang is a hazard to a solider on patrol, unless they activate their S.M.A.R.T tech scanning device to see through the light and eliminate their target then. * The third pocket has One S.M.A.R.T scanner. The smart scanner is a device that looks like a simple Bluetooth connected to the ear, when actually it’s a holder for a special type of fiber glass that will enable certain mechanic features such as: infrared vision, x-ray vision (minus lead), night vision, heat vision, x30 zoom (for snipers mainly), microscopic vision, a GPS system, with world wide mapping, in area, and national, and radio wave visibility. The radio wave mode is just in case an enemy solider tries to communicate with another solider, in which case the KPD operative can intercept accordingly. These scanners also act as communication and will usually already be worn at all times, but a pocket is made for the device. * The fourth pocket contains a pair of Force Gravity Knuckles. These force gravity knuckles work like magnetic pulses. Should the knuckle make contact with any surface, it would emit a magnetized repulsive like force, meant to compress in on itself and then expand outward. The beauty of it is: the compression force can enter inside the cracks and crevasses of a persons armor, or clothing (since it’s just pressurized air) and expand that way as well, making this weapon even more deadly in usage against foes armored or not. * The fifth pocket contains a special round of armor piercing bullets able to adept to any type of gun from a pistol to a sniper riffle. The bullets are made of a Steel base with a Titanium head, for double metallic damage. They’re only to carry around 3 rounds of these however, and avoid using them if it can be helped. * The sixth pocket contains a gas mask, for protection against deadly toxins. Also the gas mask has a special fiberglass that extends upward to shield the eyes form any toxins as well. * The seventh pocket contains 5 packets of micro C4. This explosive is an adhesive one, as it can be stuck to any surface, but sticks to metals with more ease than any other surface. This bomb has an explosive double that of a grenades and this’ radius as well, but is more meant for sticking in areas or attacking to people for maximum efficiency. * All soldiers have extra rounds for both of their stand guns in the cargo pants pockets of their uniforms.l Each KPD now has two equipped guns to their person. One is a semi automatic gun of their choice, and the other is a pistol of their choice. Each operative has a back up pistol in their flak back pocket as a just in case feature. * Combat Knife holster. This knife is solid Iron, and is 12 inches long. It also has a special switch on the handle that allows the knife to become a projectile. Training Session's...And Unlocked Abilities Hegai's Training Akira has Trained in multiple skills and techniques under the guidance of a man by the name of Hegai and his three daughters. Masumi: Masumi is a master of Hand to Hand combat and long ranged combat, and thanks to the training with Akira has done with Masumi his combat skills has improved even more as impossible as it sounds he can fight with just about anyone and in the short time that's he's been there he actually managed to beat Masumi who Has been doing martial arts since she was three years old under Hegai guidance and due to his training with his reflexes and Sensory is almost at an enhanced level Akira can dodge and or evade gunshots from low grade Guns like Pistols and sometimes shotgun rounds and smaller weapons such as those but as far as Machine guns or weapons like that you can still hit him and because of her Akira's new style of fighting can't be described as anything but Brutal. Akira has also learned to control his Chi and is now at almost at a Master's Level! Akira can Use his chi multiple ways he can use it to Strengthen his own Body, he can also use it to destroy things like like Brick walls and things of that sort just by pushing his chi into it he can also dent weak metal but can't break any but that's not all he's learned to do with his chi Akira can also interact with things using his chi one example of this is when Akira had lifted a 130 pound metal statue five feet off the ground and crushed a soda can without touching it, Akira is able to shape his chi into a hand so to speak and grab and or latch on to things he can lift up to 200 pounds anything above that can be done but requires extreme focus and puts a hellish amount of strain on his body due to the amount of Chi he has to put out. Akira's body is also much much stronger, agile, flexible, and Faster than before Akira is able to perform a multitude of free running techniques if you will like wall running, vaulting, etc.he's also discovered his ability to double jump. Akira can also flexible enough to put both his legs behind his head and do splits with ease and can bend his body in even more weird ways though nothing close to contortions. Thanks to the Gravity room Training Akira is able to move freely without any type of resistance in a room where his entire body weighs over 800 pounds not to mention wearing a weighted vest which was exactly 250 pounds because of this his overall body condition improved Akira is fast enough to run over hundred miles per hour without using his chi. He can lift and flip trucks and cars up by himself, his muscles have also harden due to his training making Akira slightly more Durable. Akira's most noticeable feat though out of all of the training he's done with Hegai is his punching and kicking Strength, Akira's punches are beyond that hellish he can just about punch though anything even steel(of course depending on how thick it is) Akira can literally shatter a full grown tree with a punch if he wanted to and his kicks are capable of ripping through metals as well( again depending on its thickness but has been shown to be able to kick and or punch almost completely through a foot of thick steel in a single punch/kick) He got this crazy strength from a specific training method that Hegai used to Train Akuma when he was in the Shinto Realm and just apply the same with Akira though because of this specific method of training it doesn't apply to actually lifting something that doesn't require the triceps to do most of the work. Azrael The Holy Dragon Of Nore users are a unique type of people who utilize a form of Lost Alteration Chi, Dragon Art Chi. Each Dragon has their own form of Alteration, just like each Dragon is a master of their own element. In addition, they also have the ability to consume the element which they wield, just as long as it is not created from their own chi. Doing so rejuvenates them and enhances their abilities. Dragons are known to possess keener senses than that of normal humans such as in smell, sight and hearing. Furthermore, if a Dragon manages to successfully kill a Dragon, they become stronger after bathing in its blood. * Akira takes on humanoid aspects of a Dragon. His Body gains scales throughout his body. Dragons were known to have the toughest and most durable skin of any animal within the world's history. The Dragon Scales will continue to grow and become more durable as Akira continues to strengthen his Dragon powers and His Body. The scales on his body has the ability to absorb Light and are constantly doing so which he can then manipulate in a number of ways including strengthen his body. Akira's scales are hard enough to prevent him from virtually taking any damage from blunt object/weapons and has a high resistance to being cut most firearm round will either bounce off or simple not go through his scales, the scales at one point only spanned his arms though after receiving power from Azrael his scales now span all his body, Akira can both produce and control light from any part of their body, which can be used in both close and ranged combat. It is different from other Light Manipulation, as Azrael refers to White Dragon Art as "Holy" and "Pure", as if it were a "light of justice". 77962d4dcadafd7e91dfcd3515f8cd9e123.png 7dfc93fc1c8d7c4e20af8bbd39beb31e.png 9420ab2d5c3d0b12096972b51704dbda.png|Corrupted Dragons Form 1287435_1380920425599_full.png|Pure Dragon Form Downfall_Dragon_Another_Armor.jpg|Azeral Nephalem Form high20school20dxd20new20-201120-20large2016.jpg|Azeral Wings Scale_Mail_Vali.jpeg Vali-Lucifer-image-vali-lucifer-36601301-500-282.jpg Three Years In Six Hours: Tetsu's Training Hall During The training Session Akira began to meditate more and more focusing in on his mental capabilities and discovering new and hidden power outputs within himself as well as creating new and improving old techniques as well as improving his stamina and mental fortitude, some of which he couldn't get to but knows it there, one of his newly Discovered abilities he Dubbed "OverBoost" though When he showed Hegai the ability Hegai Describe It as the power to kill a even the Gods themselves and there a even more noticeable pressure emitted around him from the pure increase in his Power output, Red and Blue streaks of lighting is emitted from his body thought the streak of lighting almost resembles flames, Akira also more violent than he's ever been, Akira can Boost his abilities power output four times, the first boost doubles his power output , the second one boost his power output times four, and so on and so on, Akira can Max out at Five boost though After the fifth boost , Akira body will no longer be able to take the strain put on it and he'll become fatigued to the point where he can barely stand. 'Techniques He's Created:' Runa Bureido"Lunar Blade" This Is one of the techniques Akira has created during his Training Session the Attack uses a large amount of light which he body has been constantly absorbing and unleashes and highly contrasted blast usually like a slash towards an opponent or object, this attack can easily cut through most objects and even those with peak heightened durability can be cut when he unleashes it at full strength and the more times he boosted his power the strong the attack's destructive power becomes increases even higher, The Attack is at its strongest during the Night time and is even stronger on full moons because Akira uses the light emitted from the Moon itself to power it hence the name"Lunar Blade" Fenikkusu Faia"Phoenix Fire" Akira Has also learned to control his fire much more not only that but he realized that he can make his flames even hotter and learned to control them more, Akira unleashes as much Fire as he possibly can from his body causing the flames to expand rapidly before suddenly condensing into a large Sphere which he hold above his head, the heat these flames can produce easily exceeds the temperature of magma and resembles that of a sun, Akira can also further increase the heat by infusing his light manipulation into it the temperature can become intense enough to disintegrate steel, the destructive output of this attack can also be increased when he uses he overboost. 'Azure Flames"Gods Fire"' These are the strongest flames Akira can produce at the moment and the flames can only be used when Akira has used his overboost at x4 strength and requires him to infuse every once of light that he's absorbed to fuel the flames, The flames are blue instead of Akira's normal red colorations and the flames are noticeably hotter than his previous flames("Fenikkusu Faia") these flames incinerate everything it comes into contact with(unless it's immune to burning) and can even incinerate other flames. 'Goka Akuma Raito"Hell Fire Demons Light"' This is Akira's Trump Card in a battle and this is by far Akira's strongest Attack and can only be performed after he uses overboost at its maximum power output and in order to perform this he can not use any other attacks it a one in done attack as it uses up All Akira's power in one go, this attack uses his light capabilities to the extreme and converts all the energy into matter and then breaks it down, the attack can be fired off from anywhere within a two miles radius of Akira's body, the attack is power out-put is dependant on his target, this is accomplished by Einstein's mass-energy equivalence equation (e=mc²), in which energy released through the decomposition of matter is the mass of the decomposed matter multiplied by the speed of light squared. for example if this was to be used upon "...a single drop of water, a paltry 50 milligrams of matter, the explosion created has the power equivalent of 1tons of TNT."(which i've dumb down significantly lol and that only enough to destroy a small building so relax niggas it's not some over powerful as shit) this attack is incredibly powerful and has the potential to outstrip almost any other in sheer destructive ability as the attack has no theoretical limits to its destructive power as the bigger the matter the stronger the attack. Twilight Chi User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A Hadou only Nephalems can use, a perfect mixture of dark and light, the most potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, it's able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the positives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through sheer force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilities and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. Weapons Of Choice Grey: Is a single barrel sawed-off shotgun which holds up to 8 rounds. Though this weapon is not a normal one like his father this weapon can kill both angels and demons as well as other beings. Though their are differences between his father's weapons and his own one example is that Akuma doesn't have to reload his weapons, and his guns has an insane rate of fire, while Akira's weapon doesn't reload but has a recharge period after he's fired off all eight rounds, Akira's weapon fire rate is fast but in comparison to his fathers is very slow, though Akira's weapon does pack more of a punch than his father's. Akira usually only carries around One of them but will occasionally bring both. This weapons was given to him when he was little but up until recently he never used them, though he's a natural with them so his shot is still pretty good. Breaker- Is A Weapon given to him By Hegai, The Weapon itself is just a hilt But When Akira channels His Chi into it It Becomes A long 10 foot Scythe with a five foot curved Blade. Akira is able to Change the form of which his weapons takes at will for instance it can be a scythe one minute and a clay-more another or any other type weapon he chose rather it's a brass knuckles or clubs if he can think of it he can make it. Akira also has the ability to applies effects to his weapon as long as his can actually do it one example is Akira can add a burning effect to his weapon because of his ability to use fire, he can also apply a lighting effect. though that's not all thanks to his chi control training he can apply other things like Destruction He can add extra damage or he can strengthen his blade because of his chi control. For now those are the only effect Akira can do because that's all he can do at this point. special round of armor piercing bullets able to adapt to any type of gun from a pistol to a sniper rifle. The bullets are made of a Steel base with a Titanium head, for double metallic damage. They're only to carry around 3 rounds of these however, and avoid using them if it can be helped. One S.M.A.R.T scanner. The smart scanner is a device that looks like a simple Bluetooth connected to the ear, when actually it’s a holder for a special type of fiberglass that will enable certain mechanic features such as: infrared vision, x-ray vision (minus lead), night vision, heat vision, x30 zoom (for snipers mainly), microscopic vision, a GPS system, with world wide mapping, in area, and national, and radio wave visibility. The radio wave mode is just in case an enemy soldier tries to communicate with another soldier, in which case the KPD operative can intercept accordingly. These scanners also act as communication and will usually already be worn at all times. Allies/Enemies Family/Allies: * Tomoko Tetsu (Mother) * Akuma Tetsu (Father) * Sian (Sister) * Melina Tetsu * Ryan. (Uncle) * Chang (Family Friend) * Isato Sonade (Maternal Great Grandfather) * Shizuka Noi (Godmother) * Shizumi Sonade (Maternal Grandmother) * Kaguro (Paternal Grandfather) * (Shinto.)Kurai (Paternal Grandmother) * K-N1N3$ * Kyle Nakamura ( Best Friend/Bandmate) * Kimiko 'Lala' Nakamura People he's met so far Daisuke Yun - Daisuke Yun and Akira really didn't get off on the right foot at all in fact the two of them fought each other the first time they met which to be fair was mostly Akira's fault. Akira really doesn't like him and to make matters worse His sister Sian has a crush on the guy which really rubbed Akira the wrong way. Though because of an accident at coneys Island He actually ended up saving his sister and because of that Akira doesn't feel as bad about the guy and actually feels somewhat indebted to him because of it. Akira doesn't see Daisuke as a friend but he doesn't dislike him he just can't get over the fact that his sister likes this guy Doesn't help. As of Now Daisuke is now married to Sian which still doesn't sit right with him and he still really doesn't like the guy though he doesn't hold a grudge anymore he really can't even hang with the guy in the past they had their moments when they could tolerate the other but even that was rare. Fan Girls/Groupies Now where would every great rock star be without his fans right, over the years something Akira thought was impossible but he's gained an even bigger fan base and to be completely honest it was starting to become annoying.... Kin Tasanagi Kin is a young man he heard his parents speak about from time to time but he knew really got to meet him well not until the Gmaf where He and Kin Had To fight each other in the first round of the tournament, their fight was crazy to say the least though ultimately Akira had come out on top beating Kin though not without taking a beating as He suffered some internal damage and broken bones. Akira has a fighter's level of respect for Kin and was rather amazed by him even though he won. As Of now Akira got himself into a little bit of a bind with the KDP and they made him a deal pretty much forcing him to join ,some time afterwards Akira found out it was Kin who had pulled some strings for him, the two of them went on many cases , Kin being his new partner n all, he got to know him a little more , so far from what he knows about the him, he's a pretty cool guy smart too, which helped a lot of cases though one day Akira was assigned a new partner out of the blue which made him wonder what happened with Kin , he's been meaning to check in with him but things been pretty busy- 'Background' Akira stayed in a place called roanapur where he grew up for most of his life till he and his family moved to New york and has been living there ever since. Ark Changes Peak System Peak Human Combat .The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability using their skills to that of the very zenith of natural potential. They are Beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this Ability *Peak Human Intelligence User of this ability are more intelligent than their species, or at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally gifted or training themselves. he's able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: Remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. Able to learn a variety of combat skills in a day which would take normal people years to achieve mastery over. 'Role play Selection' Ark 16 *Ark 16 Episode 12: Much Adieu About a Tetsu *Ark 16 Episode 22: Break Time! * Ark 16 Episode 32: Apologies & Greenhouses *Ark 16 Episode 55: New Trainer *Ark 16 Episode 48: First Practice Game Ark 17 *Ark 17 Episode 3: Let the Sparks Fly Pt. 1 *Ark 17 Episode 4: Let the Sparks Fly Pt. 2 *Ark 17 Episode 10: Keep on getting Stronger Akira! *Ark 17 Episode 15: Awakening * Ark 17 Episode 17: A Befitting Punishment *Ark 17 Episode 21: The Training Continues *Ark 17 Episode 28: Too Fast, Too Furious (YMRP_Style) *Ark 17 Episode 42: Just A Dream *Ark 17 Episode 43: Training Completed * Ark 17 Episode 46: What the Actual Fuck Just Happened * Ark 17 Episode 49: A generation of Adventure ENTER THE GMAF 3 Ark 18 * Ark 18 Episode 4: Resort's Away at the GMAF!!! * Ark 18 Episode 5: I See Stars * Ark 18 Episode 13: Dragons Braiding hair * Ark 18 Episode 15: Severing the Ties * Ark 18 Episode 19: Family Binds * Ark 18 Episode 30: Zombification Part 4: Cliche Zombie Movie! * Ark 18 Episode 34: Without Destruction Ark 19 * Ark 19 Episode 27: Three Years Training in Six Hours: Tetsu's Training Hall pt.1 Ark 20 * Ark 20 Episode 2: Second Semester * Ark 20 Episode 4: The Monster in Club Lahana * Ark 20: Episode 38: The Art Of Friendship * Ark 20 Episode 67: Blistering Cold Part 2: Fishing * Ark 20 Episode 72: The Art of Friendship Part 2 * Ark 20 Episode 76: Blistering Cold part 4: Code Message * Ark 20 Episode 93: The Art of Friendship Part 3 * Ark 20 Episode 98: The Hunt Part 3 Category:NGNPC Category:3rd Gen Category:Gen 3 Category:Tetsu Family